


Aequitas

by toomanyfandoms1998



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 22:13:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15543258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toomanyfandoms1998/pseuds/toomanyfandoms1998
Summary: Lily and James' funeral from an interesting perspective





	Aequitas

Lily stared at the mass amounts of people who had gathered for her funeral. Well, to be totally fair not all of them were there just for her, there were also lots gathered in remembrance of her husband. A large percentage of the teachers at Hogwarts were here, Lily and James’ neighbour Bathilda Bagshot and most of the remaining Order members were also in attendance, along with many others. Lily couldn’t comprehend how she and James had managed to touch this many peoples lives in such a short lifetime. 

Lily’s eyes flicked toward the front row where Remus sat alone and the sight of his withdraw face both broke her heart and made her want to scream. Remus shouldn’t be sitting there alone looking like he’d lost every friend he had, he should be sitting next to Sirius. Lily could feel herself filling with rage as she thought about how stupid and incompetent the Ministry is. The fist thing they should have done is perform Legilmency, or at least dose him with Veritaseum, to determine if he was guilty or not. Instead they assumed they had all the information and locked Sirius in Azkaban without a thought-or a trial. Because of their incompetence, Remus had to plan a funeral by himself while thinking that one of his closest friends had betrayed and killed the others. 

As Remus stood to give the eulogy, Lily noticed James’ form materialize next to her. His hand gripped hers in his, somehow managing to both calm her and also convey James’ equal fury at the whole situation. Lily could barely focus on Remus’ beautiful speech because she was busy scanning the faces of the assembled. As her eyes flickered over the empty chairs Remus had reserved for Petunia, Vernon, their son and Harry Lily’s concentration gave out completely. She couldn’t believe her son was placed with Petunia. She loved her sister dearly-despite everything- but Lily would trust Mundungus Fletcher to raise Harry with love more than she would her sister. 

A flash of a long white beard caught Lily’s eye and she turned towards it, wondering if it belonged to who she sought. And there he was, Albus Dumbledore. The man who let an innocent man be imprisoned and the one who placed her darling boy with people who hate the very essence of who he is. As Lily’s hand in his tightened in anger, James turned to see what the matter was and the moment he spotted that awful man James’ usually jovial expression turned into one of such anger that Lily almost stepped away from him in shock. 

Lily wished that she had a proper ghostly form so she could tell someone the truth, so she could help her son and find out why Dumbledore had done this. But for some reason James and Lily were invisible to everyone and everything, they were even unable to affect temperature like normal ghosts. Lily was holding out hope that this was because they hadn’t been dead long even though, logically, she knew that wasn’t how ghosts worked. 

Lily’s attention was drawn back to Remus when he faltered in his speech and all of a sudden broke down crying, slumping over the podium he was standing behind before McGonagall gently escorted him back to his seat and comforted him. As the spell were cast that would etch the writing into their tombstone, Lily and James looked at each other with fierce determination in their eyes. Lily knew that neither she nor James would rest until all wrongs had been righted and Dumbledore had been brought to justice.


End file.
